Solid Snake (Mario and Sonic x Metal Gear)
Solid Snake is the main character in the Metal Gear series and appears as a playable character in Mario and Sonic x Metal Gear for the Metal Gear side. Biography Solid Snake (real name David, commonly referred to as Snake, and later referred to as Old Snake) was a former spy, special operations soldier, and mercenary. He was a product of the Les Enfants Terribles project and "son" of legendary soldier Big Boss, along with his "brothers" Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake. Following the Shadow Moses Incident in 2005 and subsequent smear campaign by the Patriots, the secret organization behind American politics, Snake was labeled a terrorist. He faked his own death in the Tanker Incident in 2007, though he re-emerged two years later to assist Raiden in the Big Shell Incident. During this time, his cells entered a state of accelerated aging, causing his health to decline. The cause of his rapid aging was explained by Naomi Hunter, who examined Snake and determined that it was caused by planned genetic changes during the cloning process. Attributes Solid Snake is an all-rounded character. He is decent in hand-to-hand combat and his special attacks are fairly powerful as well, though they take some time to get used to as they are tricky to perform. Because of this, Snake can also be used as a strategic fighter. Moveset Basic Attacks *Light: Snake performs a small punch. *Medium: Snake performs a hard punch. *Heavy: Snake perfomrs a roundhouse kick. *Air Light: Snake performs a light kick. *Air Medium: Snake performs a hard kick. *Air Heavy: Snake performs a drop kick. *Crouch Light: Snake punches the opponent. *Crouch Medium: Snake kicks the opponent and trips them. *Crouch Heavy: Snake knees the opponent. *Basic combo: Snake punches the opponent twice and kicks them. *Throw: Snake grabs the opponent in a chokehold and slams their head into the ground, causing them to bounce away in the other direction. Skill Attacks *Stealth Roll: Snake rolls into the opponent *Stealth Slam: Snake grabs the opponent and slams them into the gorund. *SOCOM: Snake shoots the opponent with his SOCOM pistol. *SPAS-12: Snake shoots the opponent with a shotgun. *RC Missile: Snake fires an RC missile that can be guided with the control stick. *C4: Snake plants a C4 bomb on the ground that can be detonated when the move is performed again. Power Attacks *Super Attack - Grenade: Snake throws a grenade that explodes on contact with the enemy. *Hyper Attack - Beat Down: Snake punches the opponent and then proceeds to peform a series of hard punches and kicks before finishing with a hard kick to the face. Special Move *Otacon's Backup: Snake calls Otacon and tells him to drop a ration from a helicopter above the stage. The ration restoes some of Snake's health. Animations Opening Animation Snake reveals his hiding position inside a cardboard box by throwing it off his body Victory Animation Snake admires he victory with a grin before hiding inside a locker. Quotes Opening Quotes *''"Beginning mission."'' *''"Drat, I've been spotted."'' *''"Apr roaching the target."'' *''"This won't be pleasant."'' *''"This looks interesting."'' *''"It'll be harder than it looks to take me down."'' In-Game Quotes *''"That was close!"'' *''"Not bad."'' *''"Training has really paid off."'' *''"This ain't so bad"'' *''"Oof..."'' *''"That was pretty harsh."'' *''"Hey! Watch it!"'' *(Before using Grenade) "Here it comes!" *(Before using Beat Down) "You ain't seen nothing from me yet." Victory Quotes *''"Mission complete."'' *''"Don't feel bad, you can go out with honor."'' *''"I've stopped nuclear explosions. You?"'' *''"That wasn't as bad as I thought."'' *''"At least I got some good combat training out of this."'' *''"Don't be surprised, I'm a combat expert."'' Theme Song Click here Costumes *MGS1 Snake - Snake in his appearance from Metal Gear Solid. *Tuxedo Snake - Snake in a tuxedo. *Iroquois Plisken - Snake in his navy soldier alter ego, Plisken. *Old Snake - Snake's appearance in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Gallery MGS1 Snake.png|MGS1 Snake Tuxedo Snake.jpg|Tuxedo Snake Pliskin.png|Iroquois Plisken OldSnake.png|Old Snake Trivia *Snake is one of the first 15 characters revealed for Mario and Sonic x Metal Gear. Category:HighLifeCola Category:Metal Gear Solid Series Category:Mario and Sonic x Metal Gear Category:Mario and Sonic x Metal Gear Characters